The invention relates to a sock with reinforced heel and toe regions and a sole region between the heel and toe regions.
It is generally known that when socks are being worn, the heel and toe regions are subjected to a particularly heavy loading. That loading results from the walking movement which results in friction between the heel and toe regions and the footwear. In order to prevent prematurely fast wear of the sock, it has already been proposed that socks should be provided with reinforced heel and toe regions. Furthermore, EP 0 015 119 discloses a sock with a towelling ball region, a towelling heel region and an arch region, which regions are continuously knitted throughout from a basic yam. The sock is correspondingly reinforced in the heel region and in the ball region. The reinforcements serve better to absorb impacts and shocks which occur when the wearer of the socks for example goes jogging.
Depending on the size of the reinforcement of the toe and heel regions, wearing such a sock can be found to be unpleasant as the sock does not comply with the anatomical shape of the foot in the sole region.